Noah and Jamie's Wedding
by thatlovelyfanfiction
Summary: basically, the title explain most of it... read to find out the rest ;)


It's been exactly 2 years since Noah asked Jamie to marry him and today was the day where they were going to finally be married to each other. They purposely planned their wedding day to be on the same date as their engagement.

Robert and Noah were still great friends, even after Dancing with the Stars ended, so of course he was going to the wedding. He was one of the groomsmen.

The original plan was for Kym to go along with Robert, but a few months before the wedding, they decided to go their separate ways. There wasn't any arguing or anything, they just both decided that their relationship wasn't working out, so they ended it. It was mutual, no one decided to break up on their own, and they decided this together.

Although Robert and Kym had broken up, Kym was still on the guest list to go to the wedding so she was still going to attend, she just wasn't going with Robert.

Kym arrived at the ceremony and sat down in her seat. She was wearing a beautiful light pink dress that went down to just above her knees. She was nervous to see Robert again because they haven't talked since they broke up.

Robert was in the back, waiting for the wedding ceremony to begin. He saw Kym walk in and sit down and she still managed to amaze him with her beauty. He hated not having her in his arms every morning when he woke up. They broke up and went their separate ways but in only a few days, Robert realized that he couldn't live without her. He was planning to talk to her at the reception.

The wedding began and the groomsmen and bridesmaids walked down the aisle. Robert came walking down the aisle, trying his best to avoid eye contact with Kym, but he couldn't do it. He stared at her as he walked down the aisle and she stared back. Just looking into his eyes made her realize how much she missed him and needed him in her life.

Now the same question was going through both of their heads. Why did I let him/her get away?

The wedding ceremony went on and everyone stood up as Jamie walked down the aisle. She wore a beautiful white gown and as everyone watched her walk down the aisle, Kym couldn't help but imagine about her wedding day. She used to imagine about it all the time. All those times Robert was in those wedding fantasies, now she knew she still loved him and she wanted him back. She wanted to tell him so bad, but she was scared to. He never moved on, but he never called her or anything after the break up. She was convinced he didn't want her anymore.

The wedding was so beautiful. There were a lot of tears and emotions flooding the room and when Jamie and Noah finally got to say, "I Do." The room roared with applause.

Later on that day, everyone gathered around for the wedding reception in a beautiful restaurant. Robert and Kym didn't really think about each other. They were too busy caught up in their own fun. Everyone danced and ate and had a lot of fun. Kym completely forgot about wanting to get Robert back until he bouquet toss.

All the bridesmaids and some of the other female guests stood behind Jamie and got ready to try to catch the bouquet. Kym didn't join them. Instead she stayed in her seat. One of the bridesmaids ran over to Kym and encouraged her to come join. After a few minutes of protesting, Kym gave in and went up to join them.

Jamie threw the flowers over her shoulder and as if she were purposely throwing them to Kym, they landed in her arms perfectly. Kym was shocked, she didn't expect nor want to catch the bouquet, but she did. She blushed as everyone stared at her. Tradition says that the one to catch the bouquet is the next woman to get married. That made her blush even more.

Robert watched as all of this happened from a distance. He smirked to himself as he saw her catch the bouquet. He was determined to catch the garter.

When it was time for all the single men to line up, Robert made sure he was in the front. He wanted to make sure he was the one to catch the garter. He didn't know if he could handle seeing another man touch Kym or dance with her. Especially dancing. He was her partner, he wanted to get that spotlight dance with her. He wanted to be the one to slide the garter up her thigh. He wanted to be the one.

As Noah threw the garter in the air, Robert dived down on the floor to try to catch it and he did. It was very obvious that he tried his hardest to catch it and Kym could see that. She smiled to herself to see him make that much of an effort. Maybe he did want her back.

Everyone had Kym sit on a chair in the center of the room. She held the bouquet in her lap and waited for Robert to come. He walked over to her and went down on his knees in front of her. They looked at each other and she giggled.

Before he made any movement towards her legs he quietly asked her, "is it okay if I do this, Kymmie?"

Goosebumps covered her body when she heard him say her name. She missed him so much and after all that they've been through, he was still a gentleman making sure it was okay for him to touch her.

She looked down at him and nodded with a smile. She quietly said back, "well, it's not like this would be the first time."

They both quietly laughed at her comment. He began by taking off her shoe and then gently wrapping the garter around her ankle. She shivered at his touch. He began to slowly move up her leg and soon his hands went under her dress and reached her thigh. They both forgot about the other people in the room with them. They felt like they were alone and in their own little world together.

When Robert reached her thigh, he stared into her eyes and she stared back. He let go of the garter and moved his hands away. They never took their eyes of each other. They stared for a few seconds more until they were brought back into reality by the applause around them.

Next was the spotlight dance for the two of them. They gathered on the dance floor and then music started to play. He held her as he did when they danced together. She smiled at his perfect posture.

They slowly swayed on the floor together. Robert broke the silence, "you know, Kymmie... I uh... I really miss you. Letting you go was the stupidest thing I've ever done."

"You miss me?" She smiled at him. She was surprised to hear this. "Well I miss you more."

He smiled at her response, "why did we do this, Kymmie? Why did we break up?"

"I'm not even sure, I don't remember. But, let's not worry about it. Let's just move on from this."

Robert nodded his head in agreement. They quietly talked to each other about things that have happened in the past three months. They kept dancing and he sang some of the lyrics to the song quietly in her ear. Every time he did something spontaneous and adorable, she fell in love with him all over again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on this shoulder as they danced. "I love you so much, Robert."

"I love you more."

She smiled against his chest. She missed hearing him say that to her. She moved her head and looked at him, "promise me that we'll never make this stupid mistake ever again."

"We won't. I never want to lose you again. In fact, I was going to ask you something a little while back, but I never got the chance to ask you."

"You mean like before we..." She didn't want to say, "Broke up" because she didn't want to have to think about that.

He nodded his head. "But I think I can ask you now."

"Yeah, of course. Don't be afraid to ask me anything, baby."

"Kymmie, I'm madly in love with you and these three months we spent apart made me love you even more. The three months we spent apart, just made me miss you and love you and made me realize just how lucky I was to have you in my life. My god Kymmie, I just love you so much. This whole thing, our relationship, the time we spent apart, our time on Dancing with the Stars, all of our little dates, every second I spent with you, I never wanted to end. And then when I did, I was lost. I need to make sure I never spend another second without you there. So, I was wondering..."

The slow music stopped playing and faster music began to play. Most of the guests began to make their way to the dance floor again.

Robert took hold of her hand, "come with me, Kymmie."

He pulled her through the crowd and he made this way to the exit of the restaurant.

"Wait Robert. We can't just leave the wedding."

"Don't worry, we'll come back."

Kym continued to follow him out of the restaurant until they reached a beautiful garden that was about 20 feet away from where they were.

"I never got to finish my question."

Kym laughed, "You took me all the way out here just so you could finish asking me a question?"

"I wanted to be alone with you when I ask you this."

Kym took him more seriously now, "oh?"

"Do you remember what I said as we danced?"

Kym smiled and nodded her head, "you said that you loved me and that you loved spending time with me. You said that you loved every second you spent with me and you said that you wanted to make sure there wasn't any second in the future where I wasn't there with you... And... Oh my..." She put both of her hands over her mouth and squealed with excitement. "Robert, are you asking me to..."

He responded by getting down on one knee and pulling a small box out of his pocket, "Kymmie, I had this picked out since we went to Australia together. I took it with me everywhere. I never stopped carrying it around. I don't know why I waited over a year to do this, but I can't wait anymore. Kym, I love you with all my heart and soul and I will never ever stop loving you. I can't live without you, and I was just wondering if you would give me the privilege of calling you my wife." He opened up the black velvet box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring, "Kym Louise Johnson, will you marry me?"

Kym was squealing and jumping up and down like a little kid, "are you serious?!" She was smiling beyond her control.

"Yes, of course! Baby I love you so much." Robert was tearing up.

"Aw baby!" She stated to tear up too, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

He slipped the ring on her finger and it fit perfectly. Then he took hold of both of her hands and stood up. Both pairs of eyes were filled with tears of happiness and joy. He pulled her into a long hug. She hugged him back and they just stood there wrapped in each other's arms for a few minutes.

"Gosh, how on earth did I get so lucky?" Kym mumbled into his shoulder.

"How did you get so lucky? How did I get so lucky? Spending time with you, is like spending time in a dream. A dream that I never ever want to wake up from."

"We won't. We will never ever wake up from this dream. As long as I'm with you in this dream, I never want to wake up. Ever." She pulled away from is hug and just stared into his eyes.

His arms were wrapped around her waist and her arms were wrapped around his neck. Then slowly, all at once, they leaned in and gently kissed each other on the lips. It felt like their first kiss all over again.

Both of them felt those same sparks they felt the very first time they kissed. It was a slow and passionate kiss and they pulled away much too soon.

"It's been too long since we've done that." Kym whispered.

"Way too long." Robert agreed. Then he cupped her face and pulled her to his lips again. This time the kiss was much longer and got much more heated.

Finally they slowly pulled apart to catch their breaths. Kym still had her eyes closed, trying to hold on to the feeling of their kiss.

Her lips formed a small smile and she opened her eyes. "I can't wait until I'm officially Mrs. Herjavec."

He smiled back at her and kissed her one last time. "We should probably head back in, huh?"

"Yeah, I think you're right."

They walked back into the restaurant hand in hand, filled with love towards each other. They were so happy this all happened. Three months was way too long for them to be apart. But now, they will never be apart again and the sparkling ring on Kym's finger proved it.

 **So, I didn't really know how to end that. I hope that was okay... Anyway, I'm not sure how others typically celebrate weddings, but since I've only been to two weddings and both were celebrated like this, I thought I would write the story to have a wedding where they throw the flowers and the garter and what not. So yeah…**


End file.
